


Power and Control

by 13thMuse



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, OOC, Shameless Smut, Snippets, Spoilers, the noncon is extremely mild but better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thMuse/pseuds/13thMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yuki growled and snapped her teeth next to his ear; Zero stilled, surprised. She was not the innocent, helpless little girl she had once been, and he would do well to remember it."</p><p>When Yuki's needs become too great, she stops asking and starts demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> This starts and ends in the middle of a scene, sorry; I wrote it all at once when I couldn't sleep one night. I may add to it in the future. Basically, it's similar to the scene in the graveyard where he almost let her bite him; they started talking and things escalated quickly from there.

_Power and control; I'm gonna make you fall..._

 

Yuki growled and snapped her teeth next to his ear; Zero stilled, surprised. She was not the innocent, helpless little girl she had once been, and he would do well to remember it. She bucked her hips, and her hand moved back to the hardness between his legs and grasped, kneading. His eyes fluttered closed as the sensations overtook him— _yes, yes, his everything in her hands, yes_ —before flying open with a start, and he flung himself back wildly. “What are you— Stop! You can’t just—!”

In a heartbeat she was flush against him, pressing him against the wall with his arms pinned above his head, her breath on his neck. He instinctively tilted his head, presenting the delicate skin to her in a move that felt foreign yet _right_. She ran her tongue along the thrumming, salty-sweet vein there, priming it, marking it. Something inside him stilled. She was all around him, overwhelming him, and he was _hers_ , to take and use again and again until she was satisfied and _yes_ , that was always his true purpose. He felt the twin pinpricks of her fangs against his throat and whimpered—

“I can feel how much you need this too. Don’t lie to me.” Her hot breath against his ear brought him back to himself. He struggled to free his arms and she held his wrists firmly; her strength rivaled his own now. She stared him down and he gazed back defensively, caught between the familiar and the alien.

“The vampire in you recognizes me as a dominant being,” she said, fascinated and satisfied. “It knows what I’m asking from you.”

“Kaname won’t be happy if his precious pet is tainted.” Bitterness lent the words extra bite.

She shoved him against the wall again, hard. “He doesn’t own me.” Her snarl softened. “Kaname knows… I can’t be satisfied with him alone. The thirst won’t stop.” She flushed with the admission, and that familiar expression tugged at something in his chest. It was the same begrudging look as when she had to ask him for help reaching something in a high place; reluctant to admit her own shortcomings. This was Yuki—stronger, more confident than when he’d known her, but no less proud or demanding. She had always been this way.

When she moved in for the kiss, eyes locked with his, he moved to meet her.


End file.
